


The Hardest Thing Is Believing In Your Dreams

by Never_Give_In



Series: Michelle Jones-Morales [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, BAMF Michelle Jones, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm Sorry, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Poor Peter Parker, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Sparring, Teen Romance, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, at least not yet, but it will, shit hasnt hit the fan just yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Give_In/pseuds/Never_Give_In
Summary: It's been about a month since MJ and Peter found out about Miles. Peter's training Miles to be better, and now Miles has an actual suit, so things should be looking up for both Spiders, right?Wrong. Oh, you couldn't be more wrong.





	The Hardest Thing Is Believing In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> hey its been a minute
> 
> so endgame destroyed me, and far from home crippled whatever emotional stability i had left but i forgot about this half-written thing so i decided its time i finally post it, even if i have no clue when updates will be happening besides at complete random intervals sinc eive only got half of chapter two written and ive been having one hell of a time coming back to write Marvel. sorry guys
> 
> so uhm yeah enjoy some fluff that made me cry coming back and reading it after MCU movies numbero 22 and 23- both of which left me dead in the ditch
> 
> oh and the title is from "Invincible" from ITSV- enjoy! <3

“Hey, Mr. Stark!”

“Hey kid, you seem pretty happy today. Did May finally learn how to cook?”

Peter’s nose scrunched up at the thought and he shook his head. “I wish- everything except her pasta still tastes burnt.”

Tony chuckled and spun around to face Peter as the kid dumped his book bag on the floor out of the way. Apparently, that meant no homework for this weekend which meant more time in the workshop working on projects and upgrades. The thought made Tony smile to himself faintly, having had grown fond of these weekends with Peter (even if the kid talked his ear off the majority of the time, it was fun to tease him about his girlfriend).

Peter smiled once he got Tony’s full attention but he rocked back nervously on his heels. “Actually, there was something else I wanted to talk with you about…”

“What? Decathlon reach Nationals again?” Tony asked sarcastically with a raised eyebrow. Last week, that was all Peter had gushed about, especially since this year he would actually be able to participate.

Peter shifted his weight on his feet, stuttering as if he was unsure of how to approach the conversation. “Well, uhm, I- I….” Peter breathed out deeply, rushing his words out. “DoyouhaveanextraSpider-mansuit?”

Tony blinked. Once. Twice.

“What?”

“Do you… have an extra Spider-man suit?” Peter said again, slower and looking everywhere but at Tony. “I-it’s fine if you don’t, really-”

“Kid.” Tony held up a hand with a grin. “Let me stop you there. First off, yes. Second, why?”

Peter seemed to relax then, finally meeting Tony’s gaze as his puppyishly joyous demeanor made a recovery.

“I met Brooklyn’s Spider.”

Whatever Tony had been expecting, it wasn’t that.

“Really?” Tony questioned, his eyes wide. “How’d you manage that?”

“Well, MJ and I were on our date last month and-”

“Pete, I don’t need to hear about your love life.”

Peter’s face flushed a dark red. “Mr. Stark!”

“Okay, okay!” Tony laughed and waved him on. “Continue.”

Still blushing, Peter explained his and MJ’s date and how it lead into them piecing together Miles’ identity and then the confrontation that followed soon after.

“And you’ve been ‘training’ him for a month now?” Tony mused, scratching his chin before looking at Peter again and pointing a finger at him. “You two have the same powers?”

“As far as I can tell.” Peter shrugged. “Who knows? My spider sense developed around the time we went to Leipzig and that was after six months of having my powers.”

Tony ran a hand down his face. “‘Spider sense.’” He murmured, shaking his head before standing up. “How’s training been going?”

“Pretty great,” Peter said. “Miles is really coming into his powers now that he knows how to control them. Doesn’t hurt that he’s a fast learner too.”

Peter’s face looked so giddy and excited that Tony couldn’t help but smile in response, walking forward and beckoning the kid to follow.

“Sounds like another Spider I know.” Tony stated as they walked out of the room. “I’m guessing you want the suit to get him out of that Halloween hoodie horror?”

“Great alliteration, Mr. Stark.” Peter said dryly but Tony heard his faintly concealed laughter. “But yes. Michelle wants to make sure he can defend himself so I wanted to start on combat.” He shrugged. “Obviously, neither of us want Miles running around like I did so I had been hoping to get him his own suit to train in and get used to.”

“Not a bad plan, Peter,” Tony responded with a fond grin back at the teen. Peter beamed at the praise. “And I actually had a spare prototype suit in storage that I had planned on giving to you sooner rather than later.” Tony walked into the storage room with Peter close behind, searching for where he had placed the suit. “I guess Miles needs it more than you, at any rate. It’s essentially the same as yours except the material’s different- ah! Here it is!”

Tony yanked a folded suit out from a pile of his more recent projects, handing it off to Peter. Peter unfolded it, entranced with the different fabric and design. The suit was the same basic red but the blue accents had been colored black and added onto. On this suit, the arms were almost completely black and the spider on the back had an altered design more like Droney on the front, but also colored white. The eye lenses were larger, but their function seemed the same and the singular black bands on Peter’s suit has been minimized- probably due to the majorly black color scheme.

“The material is the same as yours, just less prone to wear and tear- and more bulletproof.” Tony gestured to the lenses. “And the lenses are bigger to compensate better for sensory overloads, but otherwise work the same. There’s also no AI, solely because I had planned on uploading Karen once it was done.” Tony paused and tried to gauge Peter’s reaction since the kid hadn’t said a word. “You think it’ll do okay?”

Peter seemed to jump out of his stupor and looked up at Tony’s somewhat worried gaze. “Mr. Stark, it’s perfect!” He grinned and moved forward to embrace the billionaire much to Tony’s surprise. “Thanks, dad!”

Tony felt Peter instantly freeze, the kid vainly trying to detach from Tony while spouting apologies.

“I.. I’m so sorry Mr. Stark, it won’thappenagain-”

“Peter.”

Tony’s firm but affectionate tone made Peter’s mouth trip on the words. The kid backed off, stepping back from Tony, but met his gaze hesitantly.

“It’s okay.” Tony smiled down at Peter and put a hand on the kid’s shoulder. “You… really see me as a father figure?”

Peter blushed and shrugged his shoulders slightly. “Yeah?”

Then, to Peter’s absolute shock and later joy, Tony swept him up in an embrace just as Peter had just moments before.

“Good, ‘cause I see you as a son.”

Peter’s grip on Tony tightened and tears pricked at his eyes- sad or happy he couldn’t tell. The embrace was warm, and Peter had a vague sense of longing; this was how Ben used to hug him. Big, warm bear hugs that emitted comfort and love.

“Oh, and Peter?”

“Yeah?”

“This one’s a hug.”

Peter smiled.


End file.
